


Take the Blade Away (Keep it Close)

by letspartyrightnow



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, M/M, Shaving, Size Difference, lowkey body worship, pffbingo2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letspartyrightnow/pseuds/letspartyrightnow
Summary: Shaving can mean a lot of things. Sometimes it means Phil wants to lick every inch of Dan’s skin. So he does.





	Take the Blade Away (Keep it Close)

There was something about endless, smooth skin that did something to Phil. He liked skimming his fingers up soft thighs, reaching into the crease and feeling just the sweaty skin there. Obviously he wouldn’t mind hair. He also sometimes craved the hairy chest and legs, something that reminded him over and over that he was getting off with a man. 

When Dan shaved, it was never for Phil. Never because Phil told him to or because Phil liked it. Dan did it because  _ he _ liked it. He wanted to see and feel his skin. Phil’s favorite part was when that hair started to grow back and the prickles would rub against his skin in the best way. Dan would always complain, but Phil would shut him up by spreading his legs and crawling in between. 

Mostly, Phil loved to watch his cock. Something in Phil was deeply satisfied when he saw Dan’s little cock grow hard, no hair to hide it or get in the way when Phil took him into his mouth. He seemed smaller that way. 

Phil loved to slide his own, thicker, longer cock right into the creases where thighs met groin, nothing but smooth skin and slick sweat to aid his movements, while Dan groaned and wiggled and begged for Phil to please just touch his cock, please just fuck him. 

Phil always gave in, of course. 

Eventually. 

He loved to hold Dan’s hands above his head, whispering for him to keep them there, then listening to Dan moan, running his fingers slowly down his arms, over his smooth armpits, down his ribs, and then around his waist, where he fucked in and out of Dan’s slick, wet hole hard and fast. 

After Dan shaved, he was always more tactile, more needy, rubbing his legs against Phil while he fucked him, asking Phil to squeeze him here, lick him there, bite him everywhere,  _ please. _

Phil could never say no, could never not sink his teeth into Dan’s soft skin, lick his smooth thighs, grip his waist tightly. 

And when Dan would flip them, push Phil down and take Phil in so good and so hard, Phil never loosened his grip on his thighs, his waist, his neck, as Dan rocked and fucked down on Phil’s thick cock, his little one rock hard and reaching towards his belly, bouncing on every drop of his hips. 

Phil loved to cum all over him, pulling out and wanking so fast, it was mere seconds before he’d release all over Dan’s nice, smooth skin. He’d push Dan down hard, little cock stiff, and lick him all over, cleaning his own cum, and then drop a kiss onto Dan’s open mouth, letting him taste what he made happen. 

He’d run his hands up Dan’s smooth legs, and then let Dan fuck his mouth with short and quick thrusts of his hips. He wouldn’t stop until Dan wrapped his legs around Phil’s neck and came down his throat, fingers buried tightly in Phil’s hair. 

He loved to cuddle and wrap his legs around Dan’s, and feel no resistance. Being in the moment, after such hot, intense fucking, loving each other endlessly. Phil let his fingers wander, over his thighs and back into those creases, Dan still panting, still hard, but slowly becoming soft. He’d feel the hair on Dan’s arms raise, could  _ see _ it, when he’d wrap his hand around that shrinking cock, would feel Dan try and get away from the sensation by backing up, only to be met by a hot and naked Phil, pushing him forward again. 

Dan’s whine when he's overstimulated is something Phil has never forgotten. The squirming and begging to  _ please _ stop, but please  _ don’t _ stop that followed after, never failed to make Phil’s heart speed up and his spent cock twitch hard. He’d sink his teeth back into Dan’s shoulder, would squeeze his cock so good, but keep it light, the way Dan liked, the way that drove him mad. 

Just like that, Dan would orgasm again, cock leaking the tiniest little drops of cum, balls drawn up so close to his body, hurting in the best way possible. Phil would stare at the complete bliss on his face, would squeeze him tight, hold his legs apart with his own, until Dan would melt in his arms, shocks and waves of pleasure running up his skin, his body, as Phil rubbed him through it. 

Yeah, Phil loved when Dan shaved. A different kind of confidence would shine in Dan in the most beautiful ways. He’d look good and he’d feel good, would feel sexy, and even though Phil always thought Dan was sexy, it just felt good knowing Dan thought it too. 

Later, a couple weeks would pass, and Dan’s hair would be back, and Dan would wear a different kind of sexy confidence. One where he’s a man, fucking another man, that would have them both feeling so good and so turned on, Phil would come so much, wouldn’t be able to take it. 

Except he would. Several times, over and over again. Until Dan was done with him. 

Though he never was.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll get my tumblr linked here someday, but for now, I’m without a laptop. If you wanna share there, go to letspartyrightnowplease, check the tag ‘lemwrites’ and whabam. You found it! No problem if you don’t, ik it’s a lot. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
